A Mother's Secret
by Artemis-41
Summary: The Sequel to 'Baby of Mine'. Seven years have passed, and with it the up coming destruction to the Royal Family of Dusha. Can Solo and his new friend Zero save the Day? Or will the Silvercraft family be wiped out?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Any Characters you recognize do not belong to me. The Characters you don't recognize, belong to me.  
  
Author Notes: The Long awaited sequel to 'Baby of Mine'. As said in the preview, Solo has a larger part and Mariemaia will make an appearance. Anyway, this story is dedicated to all my fabulous reviewers. I love You Guys!!!  
Gundam Wing  
  
A Mother's Secret  
Chapter One:  
  
May 31st, 207 AC . . . . .  
  
Area unknown . . . . . .  
  
A figure looked up at the two large mechas that stood in the shadows. "I never would have imagine that there was something more dangerous out there then the Zero System" muttered the figure. A silver chip glittered in the pale light. "And it's location was implanted into my head by this".  
  
"I see you come to marvel at the Gundams, Milady" said a soft voice.  
  
The figure turned and glared hard at the elderly scientist. "Why should I?" demanded the figure. "They are a threat to UEN and the peace alliance that is held between the Colonies and Earth!"  
  
"Ah . . . But there you are wrong, Milady" said the scientist. "Only two people are design to pilot these mechas. One is the cyborg I have created and the other is your son. But the time for these Gundams has yet to come . . . . So, they will rest here until it is time".  
  
The figure looked the scientist. "How will I know the time?"  
  
"Trust me, you will know. In the mean time . . . Let us keep this secret to ourselves" said the scientist. "No reason to concern your husband nor your family". The figure turned and walked away. The scientist following. "Milady?"  
  
"I will do as you heed" said the figure. "They will not know until the time has come . . . Until then, I will keep this a secret, Professor M". The scientist nodded. "I do not want anyone down here, is that clear?"  
  
"Perfectly, Milady".  
  
"Good". The figure turned and walked out. The familiar swish of a braid could be seen in the pale light. The scientist, Professor M, turned around and walked down another corridor. He stopped at a room and entered. There laying on a bed was a young male, sixteen years old. His white hair was spread out over the pillow.  
  
The Scientist, gently, rested his hand on the boy's head. "You will soon prove yourself".  
  
*  
  
August 3rd, 207 AC . . . .  
  
Dusha Kingdom, Dusha Palace . . . .  
  
Twelve-year-old Solo (Maxwell) Silvercraft, looked up from his reading. His black wired glasses slipping down his nose. The pre-teen pushed them back up. His nearsightedness was inherited from his grandfather, King Dumas Silvercraft. Solo sighed and closed the book. No reading could be done with all these emotions floating around. The youth rubbed his chest.  
  
"Reading, again, Young Prince?" came a voice. Solo jumped and turned around to see his mother's advisor, Professor M, standing behind him. "I startled you . . . My apologies, Young Prince".  
  
"Is there something you wanted, Professor?" Solo asked as he stood. Only two traits had he inherited from his mother. Her Ameythst eyes and her short and slender body structure. The rest of his features were that of his father's.  
  
"Your mother wishes your presense in the Throne Room" said Professor M. "The Party will soon be starting". Solo sighed and nodded. The Party was for his parents seventh Anniversary and it marked the beginning of the Festival of Lights, which would last for a week. "Is something the matter, Young Prince?"  
  
"It's nothing, but thank you for asking" said Solo. He turned and walked away, heading toward the doors of the Library. He opened them and walked out. Professor M picked up the book Solo had been reading and opened it. It was about the Gundams, the ones that were piloted back during 195 AC. Professor M raised an eyebrow. He tucked the book back onto the shelf and headed out.  
  
-------------  
  
Solo sat in the middle of his family. His parents, The Queen and King of Dusha Kingdom, on the right while his younger brothers, The Twin Princes, sat on his left. All around people danced and chatted. He sat poised with an air of royalty and diginty. But Solo knew an air or gentleness and kindness also was exposed. Suddenly, his parents stood. Solo remained seated, he knew that his parents were going to "mingle" as they like to calle it. His brothers, Deux and Deuce, stood and scampered off towards several children that was their age. Solo stood and walked toward the balcony. Sighing, all the way.  
  
"Duo?" came Quatre Winner-Silvercraft's gentle voice. The twenty- seven-year-old Queen looked at her in-law Cousin, "Have you seen Trinity?" Duo looked around, but no where could she stop the little girl. Then she noticed Solo carrying the three-year-old his arms. "oh, there she is . . . Goodness, Solo is really turning into the spitting image of his father isn't he". Duo noticed. She frowned, something was off with Solo.  
  
Solo appeared before his mother and Cousin-in-law. "Hello, Mother . . . Cousin Quatre" said Solo, politely. "I found Trinity in the master Study". He handed the toddler over to his cousin, bowed and walked away. Duo looked at Quatre, who was frowning.  
  
"Something is off" Quatre said. "But . . . I cannot tell what".  
  
"I know . . . Maybe it's a phase" Duo reasoned. "Or I least I hope it is. He's been like this for almost two years, now".  
  
Then they noticed Mariemaia corner Solo, who was looking slightly embaressed. Duo and Quatre smiled. They knew what was wrong. "Well, that certainly doesn't help things, does it" Quatre said. "Living with Lady Une and Mister Black, certain made her have a temper, didn't it". They watched as Solo, desperately, tried to free himself from Mariemaia as she dragged the younger boy out on to the dance floor.  
  
Solo stumbled as he and Mariemaia danced around the room. He saw his mother and cousin watching with smiles on their faces; his brothers and their friends mimicking him and Mariemaia. His father, his cousin, and his uncles were watching amused. Solo looked back at Mariemaia. Their eyes connecting. Frost Amethyst to Cornflower Blue. And that's when it happened.  
  
// Burning . . . . The awful smell of death reeked the air around him. The sky was a blood red with orange and yellow mixed with it. The land all around was a dying battlefield. Two Large Mechas appeared on the land. Gundams! Gundan Deathwing and Gundam Sandarms. Screams . . . . His parents falling under a rain of bullets. A familiar woman, with hatred filled eyes. His young brothers laying dead on the ground. Their blood staining the grass. A strange boy with frost white hair and emotionless ruby red eyes.//  
  
Solo screamed and fell backwards. His family rushing to his side. He blindly attacked out, trying to free himself from the vision that had ensared him. Heero and Trowa had braced Solo down, so that he didn't harm anyone. The boy's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he began to convulse. "SUMMON THE DOCTORS!!!" Wufei ordered. Heero scooped his eldest son into his arms and headed out with the others following behind.  
  
--------------  
  
Deux and Deuce peeked into their brother's room. It had been three hours since their brother's mysterious collapse and they wanted to make sure he was okay. Their deep amethyst eyes saw their brother laying in the middle of his huge bed. Their Momma and Poppa were sitting in chairs nearby. Their Uncles Wufei, Ash and Zechs were leaning against the wall. Their Cousins, Quatre and Trowa, were standing behind their parents. Aunt Sally, Aunt Noelle and Auntie Lu were all seated on the couch. Professor M, their Momma's advisor, stood the left of their parents.  
  
"Is Solo alright?" Duo ventured.  
  
"That is unclear, My Queen" replied the doctor. "Your son seems perfectedly healthy but . . . unhealthy at the same time". Duo bit her thumb and grasp Heero's hand. Her husband squeezed back. He was also stressed to see Solo like this. Solo's head moved sideways, slightly, and he let up a moan. Heero and Duo jumped and grasped their son's hand.  
  
"Solo . . . Sweetie . . . It's Momma, can you hear me?"  
  
"Solo?"  
  
"Deathwing . . . . Sandarms . . . . Burning . . . . No . . . Stop . . . STOP!!!!!!"  
  
"SOLO!!!" Duo cried. She grasped her son's shoulders and shook him. The Boy's head slid, lifelessly, back. Duo pulled her son to her and hugged him close. She rocked back and forth. As if trying to consol herself. Deux and Deuce burst in and ran over to their mother. Only to be stopped by their father. Heero grasped his two sons and hoisted them into his unusually strong arms. The twins clutched their father and to each other.  
  
Duo shot a quick glance over to Professor M, who nodded and bowed. "Pardon me, but I'm needed elsewhere" he said. With that he left. Duo ran a hand through Solo's hair.  
  
*  
  
August 3rd, 207 AC . . . . .  
  
Forester's Pennial Colony for Women . . . . .  
  
CODE RED . . . CODE RED . . . . PRISONER ESCAPE . . . . CODE RED!!  
  
A figure dashed through the courtyard toward the awaiting helicopter. Two soldiers clothed in red reached out and pulled the figure into the helicopter. Then it roared to life and lifted off. The figure, a twenty- seven-year-old woman, looked up into the eyes of the two soldiers. "Welcome aboard, Relena Peacecraft-Darlian".  
  
The ex-con smiled, a sadist smile. "Where is General St. Croix?"  
  
"He is waiting for you at the hidden bunker" said the soldier. "There he will evaluate the situation with the Royalty of Dusha Kingdom". Relena turned and looked at the sky blue.  
  
"I will have him . . . . No matter what".  
  
"Of Course, Miss Peacecraft-Darlian". Relena gave the soldier a chillingly smile. Being in Prison had changed her . . . Good or Bad, that cannot yet be revealed.  
  
*  
  
Date Unknown . . . .  
  
Area Unknown . . . . .  
  
Ruby red eyes studied the surroundings. "How do you feel?" inquired a voice. Ruby eyes looked up at Professor M. The Scientist studied the scientist. "Zero?"  
  
"Fine" came the single reply. Professor M frowned but didn't think much of it. Since the Cyborg was to be paired with the Empathic Prince of Dusha, the cyborg would unlock his hidden humanity.  
  
"Do you understand your orders?" Professor M inquired. The teenager, with blue-tinted white hair, nodded.  
  
"I am to protect the Royal family from all possible threats" replied the teen. Professor M nodded. "I am not to be seen by the King nor the Twin Princes. Queen Dumaia and Prince Solo are the only ones allowed to see me".  
  
"Good" said Professor M. "Your Mission commences right now . . . Understood? And your orders will come from the Queen or myself, Clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor".  
  
"Move out and do not be seen".  
  
"Understood". Professor M watched the teenage Cyborg meld into the shadows and disappeared. He sighed. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground. His own crimson blood staining the floor. Professor M was motionless. The assassin crept through the shadows, escaping from the crime. The Professor would later be discovered in his study by an unsuspecting servant.  
Sorry this is so late getting up. School has been hectic and my computer has been going crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter . REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing Characters do not belong to me . . . . Original Characters are mine and mine alone.  
  
Author Notes: Sorry about the delay. I've been exceedingly busy. School and all. But, I'm back and here's the next chapter to the story. And I'll give you a hint on what's going to happen. Solo and Zero meet.  
Chapter Two:  
  
August 4th / 207 AC . . . .  
  
Dusha Palace, Dusha Kingdom . . . .  
  
Heero (Yuy) Silvercraft entered his eldest son's bedroom. The small twelve-year-old was sitting on the window sit, still dressed in his night clothes. "Solo?" Heero inquired. The boy had regained consciousness in the early morning hours, relieving all of his family members. Icy Amethyst eyes looked up into Cobalt Blue eyes before looking back out the window. "Solo?"  
  
"She's coming . . . I can feel her" Solo whispered. He looked back up to his father. "Poppa, what's wrong with me?" Heero was at a lost, he couldn't answer. Solo looked away. "I'm a freak, aren't I? I heard many of the whispers of the royals in the court. Saying how unnatural it was for my empathic skills to be as strong as they are. And I'm Earth-born, I shouldn't have this curse". Heero sat down and grasped his son's face, so it was looking at him.  
  
"You're aren't a freak, Solo" Heero replied. "And what you have been given is a very special gift, it isn't a curse. Does Quatre see it as a curse?" Solo shook his head, no. "Then why should you?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Cousin Quatre doesn't have the pleasure of knowing that his own family is . . . ." Solo immediately shut up. Heero frowned.  
  
"What do you mean, Solo?"  
  
"Nothing . . . I shouldn't have said anything" Solo replied, quickly. He climbed off the window seat and walked over to his closet. "Poppa, it's nothing". He couldn't feel that his father didn't believe him. "Honest".  
  
"Solo . . ." Heero started.  
  
Solo shook his head and pulled off his night clothes, he pulled on some clothes. "Don't try, Poppa" said Solo. He walked over and touched his father's chest, his hand resting over his father's heart. "I know when people are lying . . . So, you really can't try to". With that the twelve- year-old left. Heero sighed and looked out of the window. He didn't have the gifts that his wife, son or Cousin-in-law had but he could feel that something wasn't right.  
  
---------------  
  
Solo sighed and leaned against the wall. He was once again in the Library. He looked around, pushing his glasses up on his nose. The only place that he didn't heard the constant whispers of the Royals. He made his way into the library. He loved to read and to learn, something that wasn't really in either of his parents. Oh, don't get him wrong, both his parents loved to read and learn but it wasn't as strong or inherit in them as it was in Solo. He sighed and sat down. "You can come out of the shadows, you know" Solo said. He threw a look over his shoulder, "I know you're there, anyway". Two soldiers emerged, slightly shock that a child barely thirteen could detect them. "Your here on her orders, are you?"  
  
Either soldier spoke. Solo raised an eyebrow when something struck him in the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground. The soldier from behind hoisted the boy into his arms. "Target acquired" spoked one of the soldiers into a transmitter. "Returning to base". The trio made their way, silently, through the castle. Unbeknownst to the soldiers, another figure tracked them throughout the shadows.  
  
-------------  
  
The soldiers stood on the outside of the palace when suddenly one of their numbers fell, dead, to the ground. "Wha---- ?!" The unconscious Solo was whisked out of the lead soldier's arms. The two turned to see a youth of sixteen years, holding on to the Empathic prince. Slowly, Ice amethyst eyes opened and looked up into the fair skinned face of his rescuer. Solo blinked. The teenager was strange but not unwelcomed. He had just saved Solo from a very much possible death. The young prince blushed at the way his savior was holding him. In the way, a Knight would carry a damsel in distress.  
  
The saviour's strange ruby red eyes glared at Solo's attackers. Solo was set down, as a gun was drawn out of nowhere. Solo was held close against the other's body. He turned crimson. "I suggest you leave" said the teenager. His voice was blank and monotone. The two, living, Soldiers looked at one another then turned tail and ran.  
  
Solo looked up at the, clearly, elder boy, as he was set free of the strong embrace. "Ah . . . Thank you" Solo replied. The teenager nodded and turned to leave but Solo stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Won't you stay? Please? My parents will want to thank you for saving me". The teenager looked apprehensive but with Solo's pleading ice amethyst eyes, he relented. Solo grasped the teenager's fair-skiined hand and tugged him toward the Palace. The teenager followed. "I'm Solo . . . Solo Silvercraft, by the way . . . .But you probaby already knew that".  
  
"I did".  
  
"What's yours? Your name, I mean?"  
  
"It's Zero" came the reply. Ruby red eyes studied the scenery, taking in everything around him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's the Festival of Lights and my Parents Seventh Year Anniversary" Solo replied. "So you can imagine the chaos". Zero nodded. He follwed Solo, obediently, through the hallwas of the palace. "I believe Momma and Poppa would be in the throne room". They took a right then a left and soon stood at two large silver doors.  
  
Solo reached forward and the doors opened. Solo waked through, tugging Zero behind him. "Momma? Poppa?" Both the King and Queen plus several other family members loked up and stared. Solo smiled, he shoved Zero toward his parents. "This is Zero . . . He saved me from some strange red-garb Soldiers".  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo cried. She rushed over and scooped the rather petite pre- teen in her arms. "Are you alright? You're not hurt in any way?"  
  
"He is not, Your Majesty" Zero replied. "I stopped them from going that far". Duo turned and smiled at Zero.  
  
"Then I own you my gratitude for saving my son and hier" Duo said. Zero bowed and with that he left. Solo slipped from his mother's grasp and ran after the elder boy. The Queen smiled, alknowingly. While Heero fumed in the background. Everyone else, simply, stared. They were unable to take in the event.  
  
---------------  
  
"Are you going to stay for the Festival, Zero?"  
  
"I told you I would, didn't I?" Solo smiled and sat down in front of the sixteen-year-old. He gazed up at Zero, who showed no emotion. (AN: Kinda like a certain something, until another certain someone got her hands on hom, hmmm?)  
  
"Don't you ever smile?" Solo inquired. (AN: Blunt, isn't he?)  
  
"I don't do emotions. (AN: *Cough* Heero *Coughcough*. Death glare is pointed at the author).  
  
Solo reached up and made Zero's mouth tun upwards into a smile. "You got a very pretty smile, Zero". The elder boy tinged pink and turned away. Solo giggled at his newfound friend's shyness. He sat back down and stared up at the clouds, passing over head. "You something, Zero" Solo started. "I may have known you only a few minutes but it seems as though I've known you most of my life . . . isn't that strange?"  
  
"You're an empath . . . are you not?" Zero said. "You feel things that the mundane could never and would never feel nor understand. It's merely in your nature to know things before others". Solo cocked his head to the side then looked back up at the sky.  
  
"Many people wouldn't hold your open-mindedness, Zero" Solo said. "I'm a Earth-Born prince born into a family of Latent Empaths, save for my Cousin-in-law Quatre Raberba Winner-Silvercraft. They consider my gift of emotion and knowledge a rather freakish curse". Solo sighed and fell backwards onto the grass, he pushed his glasses up onto his nose. "And because of gifts, I haven't been able to have a friend outside of my family".  
  
"Don't listen to those people" Zero replied. "They know nothing of the world around, only what is in their small country. You should not hold their opinions of you so highly in your mind". Solo looked up at Zero. He was basically telling him what his father had already said to him that morning. Solo raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. He looked up at the sky. "And people like that are people, you should make friends with".  
  
"Would I consider you a friend, Zero?" Solo inquried. Ice amethyst met with Ruby red. Both boys blushed but held each other's gaze, steadily.  
  
"If you want" Zero replied. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable with the young prince. He looked away, he rested backwards looking up at the sky. Solo curled closer to the elder boy. His head resting on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you".  
And chapter two is finished. No thanks to some two-bit muse. *Glares at Heero *.  
  
Heero: You're testing my temper, Onna.  
  
You sound like Wuffei, Heero.  
  
*Off stage* ONNA!!!! BAKA YAROU!!!!  
  
Love you too, WUFFEI!!!!  
  
Duo to Quatre: She's going to get herself killed by those two.  
  
Solo: Poppa, be nice to Artemis-Sama. She did after all find a way that you could be with Momma, didn't she?  
  
*Hugs Solo* I knew there was a reason I love you, Solo!! Anyway, Review!!! And Flames will be used to torture Relena to death. *Evil Grin* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing Character belong to their creators . . . Original Characters belong to me  
  
Author Notes: And here we have another chapter!!! Say, how many of you would like to see a little romance between Solo and Zero? All those you want some Romance, Review in!!! And I'll use my little warp mind and create a little magic. Anyway here's Chapter Three!! Oh, you'll see that Solo sometimes talks in complete Japanese (Not very good on my behalf) that's because he's down right terrified. Okay?  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Time Unknown . . . . .  
  
Area unknown . . . . .  
  
"YOU FAILED?!" screamed a voice. The would be kidnappers of Prince Solo flinched at the venomous voice that screamed at them. "THAT BRAT IS THE KEY TO THIS WHOLE PLAN?!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Relena-Sama" said a softer voice. "Queen Dumaia and King Odin had more then one child, they do have twin sons, Duex and Deuce". Relena turned around and glared at the general that was standing behind her.  
  
"No!! We need the Empathic prince!!"said Relena. "He has a link to the mother . . . We need that". She turned around and began pacing.  
  
"Relena-Sama? I hear that the Prince is very attached to his brothers" said a soldier. "Why not use that to your advantage? Kidnap the twin princes and use them to lure their brother into a trap?" Relena turned and smiled. A cruel and sadistic smile.  
  
"Brilliant . . . See to it".  
  
"Yes, Milady".  
  
*  
  
May 7th / 207 AC . . . . .  
  
Dusha Kingdom, Dusha Palace . . . . .  
  
Heero looked up as the red alerts chorused through the Palace halls. He pulled out his ever-trusty gun from what his wife still called Spandex Space. (AN: Couldn't resist . . . It's Heero ^-^). He set off running. He noticed Duex and Deuce's Nanny emerge from the twins' room, coughing.  
  
"Juanita? Where are the twins?"  
  
Juanita, a long time servant of the Silvercraft family, looked up at the King. "They took them . . . The soldiers garbbed in red" Juanita spoke. She collapsed, with Heero catching her. Ash, Zechs, Trowa and Wufei rounded the corner, their guns out. "Forgive me, My King, I failed to protect your sons".  
  
"No, there is nothing to forgive" Heero replied, gently. "You have not failed me nor my wife". Duo appeared with Une, Sally, Quatre and Noin. Heero looked up at his wife. She covered her mouth. They heard a scream.  
  
"That's Lelena?!" Noin gasped. Heero left Juanita in the care of several of the Palace guards. The adults rushed out. Shadow and Mimic held each of the twin princes in their arms, they lay gasping on the ground. Several other guards were guarding the children. "LELENA!!! LUCAS!!!" Noin scooped her twin children into her arms. She and Zechs hugged them tight. Quatre and Trowa pulled their son, Alexander and their daughter, Trinity, into their arms. Kissing their heads and hugging them. Ash and Une hugged Mariemaia and their other child, Nicholas, tight to their bodies. Heero and Duo gathered the twins into their arms while Shadow and Mimic were hugged by their own children, Joshua and Justin. Sally and Wufei hugged their daughters, Meiran and Meilin close.  
  
"Duex? Sweetie, are you and Deuce alright?" Duo inquired. Shakily, the twins nodded, they clung tighter to their parents. "Do you know what they wanted?"  
  
"Dunno" Deuce said. "They just grabbed us . . . Momma, is Juanita okay?" Duo nodded. She rocked back and forth, soothing Duex's frazzled nerves.  
  
"Why don't we go in?" Quatre suggested. Slowly, they made their way into the palace. Solo and Zero appeared around the corner, flushed and breathing hard.  
  
"What happened?" Solo inquired. "Duex? Deuce?"  
  
"Everything is okay" Duo said, absently. Solo's eyebrows knotted downwards in confusion. Quatre made to open his mouth to remind Duo of Solo ability but the Empathic prince nodded and turned away. He stepped aside and watched his parents walk past. Zero looked at the other, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"It's okay, Zero" Solo said. "Momma was just worried . . . She gets like that, it's nothing new". This was after they had all left. He rubbed his head. "Honest, Zero".  
  
"If you say so". The two walked back down the hallway, Solo sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are you alright?"  
  
"The emotion is a little over powering . . . I forgot to close my shields . . . Oh, well, I'll just deal with it". The two entered the Playroom. Solo looked at his brothers. He could feel something emitting from them but couldn't tell what. He moved closer, trying to shove all the emotions aside and concentrate on that sole emotion. He reached out and laid a hand on Deux's back and was immediately sucked in.  
  
// Empty Amethyst eyes staring up at him, accusingly. The screams of his parents and others could be heard above the roar of guns. His eyes looked at his hands, they were covered in blood . . . His brothers' blood. He screamed.//  
  
Solo stumbled backwards, his Uncle Ash catching him. "Solo, Honey, are you alright?"Duo inquired. Solo nodded and looked at his hands. He screamed. For staring back at him, was his brother's blood.  
  
*  
  
Time Unknown . . . . . . .  
  
Area Unknown . . . . . . .  
  
"One failure after another . . . . . St. Croix, your men's moronic intentions are driving me up the wall" Relena hissed. "IF they do not get their act together, then we will never be able to defeat Dusha and claim our goals". She turned around and glared at the map of Dusha Kingdom. (I will never claim Heero as mine and kill that Bitch and her deathspawn). Then suddenly, something clicked. (Deathspawn . . . . Maxwell always claimed to be Shineegami or Shinigami. Then the boy must think of himself of the Shi ni Tenshi or Shinigami . . . . Which means-------)  
  
Relena gave a sadistic smiled. She didn't worry about capturing the brat. He was going to do all the work for her. He would be the one to destroy his prescious family and she didn't have to lift a finger. The aging General looked at Relena's evil smile and, nearly, shuddered. He did not want to know what was going through her mind at all. He turned away and left the room.  
  
*  
  
May 10th / 207 AC . . . . . .  
  
Dusha Kingdom, Dusha Palace. . . . . . .  
  
Heero rubbed his face. Everything was going straight to hell. He was sitting in his private study, thinking about the behaviour of his family. The Twins were clinging to him and Duo, terrified to be left alone. Fearing the soldiers garbed in red would try and take them again. Duo was growing distant, something was bothering her. Something that she didn't care to enlighten him with. Solo . . . . Solo was the worst. He rarely slept anymore, terrified of shadows in the dark. He rarely eat; he was withdrawn; drawing himself away from his parents and family. Heero rubbed his face again. His family was breaking up apart at the seams and Heero didn't have a clue about how to fix it.  
  
-----------------  
  
Solo was watching his exhausted father from the secret door to his study. He wanted, desperately, to consol his father about what was happening. But how could he consol someone when he wanted comfort himself. Zero had tried to ease his pain, but Solo wanted the comfort of his family. Of his parents but he didn't know how to communicate with them, anymore. Solo turned away. He walked away, slowly. He was tired . . . . No, he was beyond tired, he was exhausted. He hadn't slept since the day that his brothers were nearly kidnapped. Solo stumbled and collided with someone. He looked up to see Zero. The elder boy said nothing except scoop the younger into his arms. Solo didn't protest, he rested his head against Zero's shoulder, his amethyst eyes closing.  
  
Zero gazed at the Crown Prince. He couldn't help but feel somewhat helpless at the situation presented to him. He was supposed to portect the Royal family, that was his mission. But he couldn't. The family was breaking apart and the Cyborg didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to help but he didn't know how. He wasn't programed for this. He was programmed for combat, for battle. He was a soldier not a psychiartist. Zero entered Solo's room and rested the young prince unto his large bed and crawled in behind him. Zero held Solo close, hoping to give the boy some sleeping that was undisturbed by Visions. Oh, Solo had confided in him about the bloody visions he had been getting for the past two years, ever since he was ten. But Zero didn't understand why. Zero nuzzled his face into Solo's unruly brown hair and breathed in the deep herbal scent that was uniquely Solo. The boy snuggled back into Zero's chest, fully sleeping. Zero closed his crimson eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. They were totally unaware of the figure that watched them.  
  
-----------------  
  
Solo bolted up and out of the bed, he barely made into the bathroom before he released what was in his stomach. Which was nothing. Bile and blood was what came up instead of food. Solo threw up until he was doing nothing but dry heaving. He collapsed backwards, choking back sobs. He wanted this to end. He wanted this to stop. But he didn't know how. Solo, shakily, stood but collapsed again. He wiped furiously at the tears streaking down his face. "Momma" Solo whispered. He couldn't stop crying, he sobbed heavily. That was it . . . . He wanted his parents. He crawled out into his room, no one was around. Zero must have left to get something to eat. Solo stopped and took a shuddering breath. "MMMMOOOOMMMMAAAA!!!!! PPPPOOOOPPPPPAAAA!!!!!" He felt something grabbed him around the neck cut off his air supply. Solo choked.  
  
"Yes, call your Momma and Poppa, Brat" came a hiss. "Call them". Solo gasped, trying to relieve the black spots that were dancing on his vision. "Go ahead, scream for your Momma and Poppa". Solo gasped again. He was thrown against the wall, he gazed up into an all to familiar face. Solo screamed.  
  
"What, not happy to see me?" inquired Raphael De Gualle. He grabbed Solo's hair and yanked him up, "How have you been enjoying my little visions? Hmmm?" Solo struggled to get free. "Where are they brat!! Where are the Gundams?!"  
  
"Solo? Sweetie, is everything alright?" came the concern voice of Duo. Raphael glared, venmonously, at the door. "Sweetie, Poppa and me heard you, are you okay?" Solo looked at the door. Tears filling in his eyes. He opened his mouth when Raphael slapped him. Solo crashed into a near by table and sent it knocking to the floor.  
  
"Solo?! Solo, open the door!!" this was Heero's panicked voice.  
  
"Iie, kudasai!!" Solo cried. " Doushite ore ni? Doushite?!"  
  
"Why? To make you suffer as I have suffered" Raphael snarled. He dragged the boy up, ignoring the banging of the door. And the frantic cries of panicked parents. "it's all your fault. You've been a bad boy".  
  
"IIE!!!" Solo shouted. "HANASE!!!" He struggled against Raphael's hold on his arm. Raphael tossed the boy like a rag doll. Solo slammed against the wall. He gazed up, terrified. "KONAIDE!!!! OTOUSAN!!! OKAASAN!!! TASUKE!!!!" Raphael made to strike the boy again when the door burst open. The two looked to see Heero, Ashton, Trowa and Wufei. The four had broke open the door. Solo wanted nothing more to be in his father's arms, "Touchan". Raphael dragged the boy and held him in front as a shield.  
  
"One more step, Yuy, and your prescious baby boy is dead" Raphael snarled. Solo choked back a whimper, he wanted his Poppa. Lucrezia, Duo and Une along with Quatre and Zechs burst in.  
  
"DE GUALLE!!!" Duo gasped.  
  
"Pleasure, I sure" Raphael sneered. He dug the pistol into Solo's head, causing the boy to yelp in pain. "Where are they!! Where are the Gundams Sandarms and Deathwing?!" Duo bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Will you release him if I tell you?" Duo countered. Raphael shoved Solo into the wall, the boy sank. A shot rang out. Raphael fell to the ground, dead. Blood spilling from the bullet wound in his neck. Everyone looked to see Zero standing there. A smoking pistol in his hand. Duo wasted no time to get to her son. She gathered the crying boy into her arms.  
  
"Ssh, it's okay, baby" Duo cooed. "It's okay, Momma's got you. You okay, you're safe . . . Momma isn't going to let anything happen. Ssh, it's okay, sweetheart". Duo rocked the distraught child in her arms. Heero wrapped his arms around his wife and son. Allowing Solo the comfort of both his parents. Zero knelt before the three Royals.  
  
"Solo, I believe you should reveal to them about your Visions" Zero said gently. "They can help". Solo shook his head. "Solo, you have too. If you don't, this may result in the downfall of the Dusha Kingdom". He gentle combed the boy's hair. "Solo-----"  
  
"Naze tomatte kurenai ka?" Solo whimpered. "Naze tomatte kurenai ka?". Zero looked at Duo and Heero, confused. Duo looked to her husband. She was only limited in Japanese but she knew Heero understood Solo.  
  
"Solo, Daijobu desu ka?" Heero inquired. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Iie, iie" Solo sobbed. He buried his face into his father's chest, sobbing. "Ore no sei da . . . Ore no sei dai". Heero lifted his son's face up so the could look at each other.  
  
"Iie" Heero said, gently. "Yurushite".  
  
"Nani?" Solo stammered, he gazed in shocked at his father. What did his father had to apologize for. He never did anything. Heero smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"You'll understand in time" Heero replied. He kissed Solo's forehead again. Solo rested against his father, Nodding. Duo smiled, slightly. She looked at the deceased body of Raphael. Her mind was whirling.  
  
(Could it be that people are attacking my family because of the Gundams?) Duo thought. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her son, who was nestled, fast asleep in his father's arms. He looked so peaceful, untroubled by dreams. Duo touched her son's face, running the back of her fingers against his baby soft cheek. She smiled, again.  
  
"Let's put him to bed" Heero said. "Duo, I want to speak to you in my study . . . . Juanita, would mind watching Solo as well as the twins?" The Nanny, who had appeared with the timid twins, nodded. Heero tucked in his son, who curled up. Duex and Duece ran over to their brother, crawling into the bed with him. Juanita sat down and watched the three princes. Zero sat down at the desk, opening a book that was there. Everyone departed, leaving the five in silence.  
  
--------------  
  
Heero looked at his wife as she looked ou the window. "You mind telling me what De Gualle was talking about?" Heero inquired. "The Gundams?" Duo looked at her husband and then back out the window.  
  
"I never thought keeping them secret would be so hurtful" Duo replied. "Professor M was one of the scientists that built Gundam Wing Zero, though it was never known. He was the genius behind the Zero System, The other scientists covered it up because they knew that Professor M would be hunted down and killed. He was only twenty-six when the system was created." Duo sighed as she felt her husband's hands upon her shoulders rubbing out the tension. "M was fled space and given Haven here in Dusha by my father, Dumas. Here, M created two gundams . . . . Gundams that were far more powerful then any of the Gundams including Gundam Wing Zero that was created by the doctors". Duo rubbed her eyes. "They were Gundam Deathwing, a combination of Gundam Wing and Gundam Deathscythe Hell. And Gundam Sandarms, a combination of Gundam Heavyarms and Gundam Sandrock. Gundam Shenlong was never added in because, well, Master O was a rather secretive Bastard, he took Shenlong's plans to his grave".  
  
"What is the system that inhabits these gundams?" Heero inquired, softly. He should have been furious at his wife for keep this from him but he had an idea why she never told him.  
  
"Zero GT System. . . it's a system that links the pilot directly to the Gundam" Duo replied. "Instead of you piloting the gundam, you are the Gundam. Very dangerous and hard unless, you are one of the predestined pilots chosen". Heero looked at her. "I never wanted to keep this from you but . . . ." Amethyst eyes looked around from Cobalt eyes.  
  
"Duo, what aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Solo is the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe" Duo murmured. "I had no say in the matter! M went and took a sample of Solo's DNA and interfaced it with Deathwing. He claimed that the name of Shinigami should live on! As it had through all of my family". Heero gapped at his wife.  
  
"What are you saying?" Heero whispered.  
  
"I saying, Heero, that for generations" Duo snapped. "Is that my family gave up one of their one children to become the keeper of the Silvercraft blade and to become Shinigami, or Shineegami". Heero closed his eyes. "But in my case, I was kidnapped before the decision could have been made". Heero rested his forehead against his wife's.  
  
"It's okay, I don't blame you" Heero said. "I blame those damn ancient laws". Duo buried her face into Heero's neck. Heero wrapped his arms around his wife, and rocked side to side. "It's okay, Ssh, I'm here". Duo clenched some of her husband's shirt in her hands. Heero rested his head against hers. He mumbled soft nothings in her ear, mainly for both of their comfort. They never realized that Duo's identity as Shineegami would have such an effect upon their sons.  
  
TBC  
  
Another Chappie up!!! YAY!!  
  
Wufei: It's about Damn Time!!! What the hell were you doing for the past Month or Two?!  
  
I was busy!! You try working and studying for exams!! I'm exhausted, you should be happy. I left you alone and didn't bother any of you. Sheesh, grouch.  
  
Quatre: Ignore Wufei, Artemis-Sama, he's in a bad mood. *Hugs Author* Everyone else understands how stressed out you've been. And you deserved a break.  
  
*Smiles* Aww, that's Q-bean, I knew you loved me.  
  
Wufei : *Grumbles under breath*  
  
Urusai, na!! Or'll I give you a lemon with someone you hate, Capice?  
  
Wufei: Yeah, who?  
  
*Evil smirk* Relena or Dorothy.  
  
Wufei: *pales and runs off*  
  
That got rid of him. Anyway, Review, Flames for lateness are accepted. 


End file.
